Missing doctor
by crazyChick7
Summary: An old enemy is back and the Doctor is nowhere to be found. DOCTOR 10. JACK. MARTHA. DONNA.MASTER. MAYBE ROSE


Disclaimer- I own nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This takes place after "the unicorn and the wasp" and hopefully you all like it.

Chapter one

DONNA

From the 1920's back to good old 2008, it really was amazing travelling with the

Doctor. Donna Noble smiled to herself, as she strolled down the street, not even

bothering to shout at the teenager that had almost knocked her down. Her head was

full of their last adventure. She had met flipping Agatha Christie and was almost was

stung to death by a bleeding vicar-wasp thing! It was still amazing to think how far

she had come in this year. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she made her way to the

café to meet her grandfather. The Doctor was off on his own quest, called back to this

time by some guy called Captain Jack, and she was glad to have a few minutes to

catch up with her grandfather. She had asked who the man was; what he wanted but

hadn't got any real answer. He just acted like the excited little puppy, muttering words

she couldn't quite catch as he fiddled with the TARDIS controls. Not that she was

worried. She didn't doubt that what ever was happening she would end up out of

breath and running for her life. At least, this time, she would do it all on a full

stomach.

JACK AND MARTHA

On the other side of London Captain Jack and Martha Jones sat on the park bench

trying not betray their growing anxiety to each other.

"He said three o clock, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, sweeping the park with his eyes and hoping to see a familiar jaunty figure heading towards them. It was a quarter past four and there had been no sign. He was late. A very bad sign when the person you were waiting for was a Lord of Time.

"Something's gone wrong," Jack stood up, deciding that he was finished waiting. He had known for the last one hour and ten minutes that something had gone wrong, but he had decided to ignore the growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"He might've got sidetracked, you know what he's like," Martha said, trying to console the Captain whom she could see was getting extremely wound up. And that would help no one, not with what was coming. They needed the Doctor, not an extremely pissed off immortal. But Martha could see where he was coming from. She had lived through it too. And she was afraid.

"Who's the girl he's travelling with now?"

"Donna," Martha said, taking out her mobile and finding her number. Earlier, when they had first met up and as they had caught up with what the other had been up to, they had made jokes about the Doctor and his female companions. Now it was all business.

"Martha Jones," Donna greeted her, "How are you love? How are you keeping?"

"Hey Donna," Martha answered, fiddling nervously with her hair and trying hard to keep her voice steady, "I'm fine. Listen is the Doctor with you? Can I talk to him?"

"Oh I'd love to help you but he's gone off somewhere. He's meeting some old friend, Captain Jack his name was-"

"He's gone to meet some old friend," Martha repeated slowly for Jacks benefit. He bit his lip and took the phone from Martha to talk to Donna himself.

"Donna, I'm Captain Jack."

DONNA

"Captain," Donna barely acknowledged him, "Where is he? He left me to meet you over an hour ago."

"I don't know, but I need you to remember what the Doctor said. Anything that can help us, help us figure out where he went to."

"I just told you Captain!" she bit out, annoyed, "He went to meet you over an hour ago. He didn't mention any pit stops along the way."

"Did he say anything," Jack questioned, "Anything out of the ordinary? Anything that could give us any clues to where he is?"

"I can never understand what that man says half the time!"

"We-"

"No wait," Donna interrupted, "I do remember something."

"What Donna?" he asked, sounding so desperate that it unnerved her, "What? Anything?"

"He kept saying "it can't be, it can't be," over and over again."

"Oh."

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Donna, have you ever heard the Doctor talking about another man; another Timelord? Have you heard of the Master?"


End file.
